1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composite material comprising a polymer matrix having dispersed therein anisotropic nanometer size particles such as organophilic platelet particles derived from swellable intercalated layered materials and inorganic fibrillar materials, and to articles of manufacture formed from the composite material of this invention. More particularly, this invention relates to such composite materials and composites where polymer matrix is formed of a polymer in the gamma phase.
2. Prior Art
Polyamides may exist in various crystalline forms. Two principal crystalline forms of nylon 6, alpha and gamma, have been characterized structurally and thermodynamically (see, for example, Polymer Communications, 1991, 301 and references cited therein).
Various additives have been used to modify Nylon 6 which increases the rate of crystallization to the alpha or gamma form. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,397,979 and 4,290,935 and Japanese Patent 55-149346).
Polyamides, such as nylon 6, comprising a dispersion of particles, derived from organophilic phylosilicates and having a thickness of about 5 .ANG. to about 12 .ANG., have been reported in the literature. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,739,007 and 4,810,734, and Kokai Publication No. 109998/76.